


Quiet, Cold, Gone

by Quarks_And_Stuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And have it end on a happy note, Angst, Deceit and Remus are the Mcs, I'll change the tags if that happens, M/M, The others are kind of there, Unhappy Ending, i might make a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarks_And_Stuff/pseuds/Quarks_And_Stuff
Summary: It's quiet, so quiet, so cold. Where's Remus?-Something is very wrong. Why can't Remus figure out what?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Quiet, Cold, Gone

Shivering, Deceit peered inside the room, expecting Remus to pop out, yelling about a prank.

He didn’t.

The room was empty.

The Dark Side of the Mindscape was quiet, much too quiet.

He exhaled, breath forming a cloud around his face. It was so cold. He just wanted to lay down where he was standing and-

Deceit shook himself awake. He needed to find Remus first. He stumbled down the stairs, fighting the urge to collapse and sleep. 

The living room was empty, too. The couch looked so inviting, beggin for him to fall on it, to finally get the rest he needed.

But…

But what?

What had he been doing?

Looking for something.

For someone.

Remus.

Remus was gone.

He was the King.

He was finally whole, he didn’t need Deceit anymore.

He had his brother. The Light Sides.

He was finally happy.

Deceit laid down, tears stinging his eyes. The were cold tears, just like everything else in the Dark Side of the Mindscape. The cold pulled at his mind, making everything fuzzy. Numb.

It was fine, just a little nap, and then he could get back to helping Thomas.

But… did Thomas really need _him_? _Deceit?_

No, all he did was hurt Thomas, that was what they all said.

Maybe he would just not wake up.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

-

Remus was missing something. But he had everything. He was whole again, he was finally Creativity.

He should be happy.

So what was missing?

Virgil was there, Patton and Logan. Thomas was safe, Roman was a part of him.

And still, something was very, very wrong.

No, everything was perfect.

But it wasn’t.

It is. 

It’s not.

_It is._

_It’s not._

_It-_

It was like the Split all over again. Red, green light, shining brightly.

And then there was Roman, and Remus, but something was still missing, _something was still wrong!_

Voices around them, asking if _Roman_ was okay, if _Roman_ needed anything, of course they wanted to help _Roman_ , that was just how things were, the Light Sides hated the Dark Sides.

Dark Sides. Were there more than one?

No. There was only Remus. But that couldn’t be true, why would he have such vivid memories of yellow, of snakes, of someone who loved him so much, even when everyone else hated him, someone he never wanted to leave-

He sucked in a sharp breath.

_Deceit._

Something was wrong with his perfect, beautiful, wonderful little snek.

And he had a sinking feeling he was the one who had caused it.

-

Numb.

That was all he could feel.

Just a numbness that filled his entire being.

Deceit stared down at himself. Lying there.

He wasn’t breathing.

They were Sides, could they even die?

Evidently they could. It was ironic, in a way. Deceit, the one trying to keep Thomas alive and safe, self-preservation, was the one to die.

He let the darkness consume him, let himself fade.

_Yeah, ironic._

-

Roman was holding him down, looking concerned. Everything had been perfect, why had it all gone so wrong?

Remus thrashed around, tentacles out, trying his best to free himself, too much in a panic, too lost in his own mind, to even think about sinking out. Logan joined in holding him down.

There was a lump in his throat. He couldn’t speak.

He was quickly losing energy.

Couldn’t yell out.

His muscles burned.

Couldn’t help Deceit.

His eyes burned.

Something had happened to his snek, and he was useless. Deceit could be dying.

He started struggling again, fighting with renewed strength. Virgil joined the fray, helping restrain him, and for someone who looked like an emo vampire, he certainly was strong. 

The tears fell. They burned. Hot. it hurt.

Funny, Remus had always liked pain. Why should this be any different?

Because it was his heart that hurt this time. Sure, he had suffered, but always only surface wounds. Always physical. They always healed.

He spent so long convinced that anyone he got close to would hurt him, just like Roman did, but Deceit broke the walls down.

Deceit loved him, taught him it was okay to be attached.

And now something had happened, and it hurt so damn much, like the pain would never stop.

Then something changed.

Mutters of comfort, of how it would be okay, turned to harsh truths.

_You’ll never be okay._

_It’ll never get better._

_It will never stop hurting._

The Sides couldn’t lie.

Thomas couldn’t lie.

_Deceit was gone._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago, only just got around to typing it up. Lol, just in time for Deceit's birthday too. I was thinking of writing a fluffy second chapter, let me know if that's something you'd want. I might also be writing something for his birthday. :D :D


End file.
